


It Must Have Been The Rain

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Sometimes, the best days are the rainy ones. The ones where the entire house is silent and all you can hear is the rain pouring outside and the thunder in the distance. Those are the days where all you want to do is curl up with your loved one and cuddle under the blankets and just forget the world.





	It Must Have Been The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, sanders-specs

It was one of those days where no one wanted to do anything. The house was quiet, no lights were on, even the fridge barely made any noise. Rain pounded on the roof, providing the only disturbance to the silence. In the distance, thunder rumbled, though it sounded as drowned out by the rain as everything else.

Logan sat at his desk with his head leaned back and his eyes closed, just listening. He could hear the rain surge and slow as the clouds moved, could hear the thunder like a distant heartbeat. There was so much he needed to get done. Planning, scheduling, organizing…so much on his plate that really had waited long enough. It was just so hard to concentrate when everything was so calm. So peaceful. Even Patton and Roman had retired quietly to their rooms to enjoy the peace.

Sighing, Logan accepted that he probably wasn’t going to get anything productive done today. He’d just have to work twice as hard tomorrow. He headed to the lounge, where he could fully enjoy the view of the rain from the couch.

He didn’t have any inkling as to the passage of time. Once he sat down and started watching the rain, he didn’t bother to check the clock. He felt satisfied to just sit and watch the downpour, enjoying the rare silence.

After a while, however, Logan heard soft footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Virgil, dressed in pajama pants and his hoodie, standing by the stairs, staring out at the rain. Logan watched the other curiously. There was a certain kind of calmness on Virgil’s face that was rare. Also, Logan realized with a start, Virgil was not wearing his usual makeup. This somehow made him look…peaceful. Younger almost. Then again, the fact that he wasn’t scowling probably had something to do with it as well.

As if sensing his gaze, Virgil turned from the window and looked at Logan. He ducked his head, seemingly embarrassed, but padded over to the couch. Logan smiled, glad to see him out of his room for once. Virgil sat next to Logan, close but not too close. Together, they turned their attention back to the window, watching the rain fall from the sky.  
After a while, Logan felt Virgil shift closer and lay his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan, in turn, reached out and took Virgil’s hand. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on between the two of them, as both of them had been acting rather clingy, which was unusual for Logan. He found himself rather enjoying the touch and presence of the other boy, though. On a day like this, Logan couldn’t be bothered to think or care about the how and why of…anything really.

For a long time, the two of them sat there, half-asleep, watching and listening to the rain. At some point, they ended up lying down with Virgil’s head resting on top of Logan’s chest. Logan was running his hands through Virgil’s hair lazily, his eyes slowly closing. He didn’t know what it was about being with Virgil, but it was like the entire world went away. All that mattered was the two of them and the sound of the rain.

Distantly, Logan felt Virgil’s head move. He didn’t think anything of it until he felt the slight pressure of lips against his cheek. He opened his eyes fully just as Virgil tensed, as if realizing what he’d done.

Virgil shot up, Logan staring up at him. Slowly, Logan pushed himself to an upright position as well, keeping his eyes on Virgil. The other boy’s eyes were wide and his body seemed to be trembling slightly. Whatever was going on in his head didn’t seem to be good. Logan started to reach out for him, his mouth opening to tell Virgil that it was okay, there was nothing to be worried about, but Virgil was on his feet and running before Logan got the chance. Logan heard the back door open and close, the sound jarring him back to himself.

Logan watched him go, a mixture of sadness and confusion running around his head. His mind felt muddled from the comfy, laziness of the day. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to let himself get carried away with the mood, but he had not been able to help himself. It seemed the Virgil, also, got too comfortable, for himself at least. Logan knew that physical displays of affection often brought the other side unease, but it was strange for him to initiate it.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Logan stood and walked to the backdoor. Looking out the window he could see Virgil standing in the middle of the yard, his shoulders moving rapidly with his breath, the rain soaking him. Logan opened the door and walked out into the rain, disregarding the coldness that seeped into him as the water soaked his clothes.

As he approached, Virgil put his head in his hands, as if he were trying to get a sense of reality. Distantly, Logan thought that he looked very much like he was in one of Roman’s romantic movies that he enjoyed watching (though he refused to admit it). It was quite a dramatic scene yet…Logan found himself not caring that much. Virgil was upset, and all Logan wanted to do was fix it.

Slowly, Logan knelt down in front of Virgil, brushing his fingers across the other boy’s hand in order to not startle him. Virgil yanked his hand away, and Logan pulled back. There was an apology on his lips, but he faltered when he saw the tears in Virgil’s eyes, mixing with the rain. Ever so slowly, to give Virgil time to pull away, Logan reached out to brush his hand across Virgil’s cheek. It seemed that Virgil intended to pull away, but then decided not to. Instead, he leaned into Logan’s touch.

Rain was coating his glasses, so Logan took them off with his free hand and gently lifted Virgil’s head so that he could look at the other boy in the eyes. He could see the redness from the tears and the wide, almost scared look in them. Logan felt himself soften even more, if that were possible, and leaned forward. He hesitated a moment, giving Virgil optimal time to pull away, but when he didn’t Logan pressed a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead. He pulled back with a smile, reaching up to brush Virgil’s bangs back so his hair didn’t get in his eyes.

Virgil watched him, his eyes now wide and slightly confused. Logan held his gaze, not letting his smile falter. Not that he thought it could.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder clapped overhead, making both of them jump. The climax of the storm was growing closer, and it would not be wise to remain outside. Logan pulled away, offering a hand to Virgil. He took it, letting Logan help him up, and they both walked back inside, now shivering from the sudden cold air that hit them.  
Keeping a hold on Virgil’s hand, Logan led them both upstairs. He insisted that Virgil change into a warm set of clothes and then coming to his room before Logan went off to do the same.

When Virgil knocked on the door a moment later, Logan was wearing sweatpants and a cotton t-shirt, which was much warmer than his previous outfit. He was lying on his bed, his glasses abandoned on his side table. He looked over at Virgil, who was staring at him. Logan gave a small smile.

“Lie with me?” Logan asks, speaking for the first time all day.

Virgil wouldn’t meet Logan’s eyes, but there was a clear blush on his cheeks. He’d changed into a different long sleeve purple t-shirt, black pajama pants, and his old black hoodie. He’d pushed back his bangs as well, a look Logan never would have thought would work for him.

Virgil padded over to the bed and lay down next to Logan. The logical side didn’t move. Outside, the rain and wind roared, the shower quickly becoming a storm. Thunder shook the house and the light flickered slightly. Somehow, though, none of that mattered because Virgil was cuddling next to Logan, tugging on his waist to say that it was okay for Logan to touch him. Letting out a sigh of relief, Logan turned on his side and pulled Virgil close, wrapping them both in the comforter to get rid of the lingering chill from the rain.

The storm raged outside, the rain becoming louder and coming down harder. Inside, though, the peace had returned.


End file.
